


Henry's Lost Boy Initiation

by RosettaRoseburn



Series: Once Upon A Time Smut Fics [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Henry Mills, Dirty Talk, Dominant Felix, Dominant Peter Pan|Malcolm, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Group Initiation Sex, Group Sex, Implied Slut Baelfire|Neal Cassidy, Loss of Virginity, Lost Boy Initiation, M/M, Manipulative Peter Pan | Malcolm, Multi, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slut Henry Mills, Submission, Submissive Henry Mills, Teen Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), Top Felix, Top Peter Pan|Malcolm, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosettaRoseburn/pseuds/RosettaRoseburn
Summary: Henry is finally ready to be a lost boy and has to go through the initiation just like everyone else...the initiation just happens to be an orgy where the new member gets fucked by every other lost boy oldest to youngest.Main pairing: Peter/Henry/FelixSide pairings: mentioned Henry/Other Lost Boys, past Baelfire/Lost BoysWarnings: minors having sex (duh they're all immortal teenagers-only Henry is the age he looks), blowjobs, anal, Henry looses his virginity and likes it
Relationships: Felix/Henry Mills, Felix/Henry Mills/Peter Pan | Malcolm, Felix/Peter Pan | Malcolm, Henry Mills/Peter Pan | Malcolm, Lost Boys/Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), past Baelfire|Neal Cassidy/Lost Boys (Once Upon A Time)
Series: Once Upon A Time Smut Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614505
Kudos: 36





	Henry's Lost Boy Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2017 and posted it on WattPad. It's still there but I wanted to spread it around a bit and I just figured out how to post here so....

Henry was starting to like being a lost boy, he could do whatever he wanted in Neverland (except disobey Peter Pan of course, that was the rarely spoken rule all Neverlanders abided by) and after a while it seemed like his family would never come for him. If they did show up he would leave but until then it didn't seem so bad being a lost boy.

"Like it here Henry?" Pan asked. Henry jumped not having expected Pan to be behind him but he slowly relaxed, one got used to such things on Neverland after a while.

"Yeah, it's not so bad once you get used to it I guess," Henry admitted. Seeing the smug smirk on Pan's face he quickly corrected himself, "I still want to leave and the second I have the chance I'm going home to my family."

Pan actually laughed at that. "Family? Home? Henry, we're your family, this is your home. In fact it's time for your official initiation to be a lost boy."

"Initiation? What initiation? What do I have to do? I thought I was already a lost boy."

"You are Henry, you are. We just need to make it official," Pan said reassuringly.

"What do I have to do?"

The sinister smile he got as an answer made him wish he hadn't asked, or better yet, never came to Neverland in the first place. It wasn't the first time he'd wished something like that and it probably wouldn't be the last.

-/-/-/-/-/

Pan called all the lost boys to form a tight circle around him and Henry. "Henry here is ready for his initiation, yeah boys?!" There were whoops and cheers after that statement and it made Henry feel nervous, Pan still hadn't told him what the initiation was yet. "Alright Henry, I need you to strip."

"Wh-what?" Henry squeaked.

"You want to be a lost boy don't you? Just take off your clothes-throw them to the other boys-and we'll give you new ones when the initiation's over with." Pan's voice was soft, reassuring, despite ordering Greg and Tamara to kidnap him Pan had never hurt Henry. Why would he start now?

"I want to be a lost boy," Henry agreed. What harm was it anyways? They were all boys.

"Good. Now strip." Pan ordered.

Slowly Henry started to remove his clothes, when he got down to his boxers he looked up at Pan, he smiled encouragingly so Henry removed those to.

"Well?" What was he supposed to do now? Run naked through the forest?

Pan appeared next to Henry and started circling him. "Nice, you look even more beautiful than your father. Doesn't he Felix?" Felix, who Henry hadn't noticed had moved to stand next to them, made a sound of agreement. "We're going to love breaking you in Henry," Pan purred.

"B-breaking me in?" Henry stuttered.

"Oh he's innocent too Peter, I love them when they're like this," Felix crooned.

"Heads or Tails?" Pan joked.

"Heads," Felix smirked.

"Wha-what?" They couldn't be talking about...that!

"Get on your hands and knees Henry," Pan ordered.

They were!

"But I've never...I don't know how...."

"That's part of the initiation Henry," Pan explained in a surprisingly gentle voice. "We break you in and then everyone else has you, from the lost boy who's stayed here the longest to the last new recruit."

"Is-is it gonna hurt?" Henry asked.

"It will at first Henry but you'll get used to it," said Pan. "You do want to be a lost boy don't you?"

"Yes," Henry breathed, he realized he did want to be a lost boy, he did want to be a part of this family, weird as it was.

"Hands and knees then Henry," Pan repeats.

Henry obeyed and Pan kneeled behind him, a slick finger prodded at his hole and he jerked away in shock. "Don't fight it Henry, just relax or it will hurt more." A second finger entered and Henry whimpered, he knew he shouldn't tense up but this was so new and strange. "You're so tight, you're going to feel so good around us Henry." A third finger entered him and the stretch burned making him whimper again. Peter stroked his hip in a soothing manner as he scissored his fingers inside Henry.

Then something odd happen, Peter twisted his fingers inside Henry and it hit something that made Henry gasp. "Wh-what...."

"Like that?" Henry nodded wildly. "That's good Henry, I'm glad you enjoy it, makes your future job easier." Henry looked up, confused and Felix smirked down at him. "You see Henry, the newest lost boy bottoms for everyone until someone else comes along. That's why it's good you enjoy getting fucked or else you'd hate your time here and that wouldn't be good would it?"

"I think he's ready Peter," said Felix who Henry now noticed had his cock out and was stroking it as he watched his leader prepare their newest member.

"What do you think Henry?" Pan asked twisting his fingers to rub up against that spot again. "Are you ready for me to fuck you?"

"Yes!" Henry shouted. If fingers felt this good then how would a cock feel?

"Really?" Peter grinned maliciously. "Do you think you're ready for my cock to fuck you? For all the lost boys to fuck you? Maybe I should add another finger first-"

"I'm ready! I'm ready! Please Peter! Please!" Henry yelled.

"Please what, lost boy?" Peter demanded twisting his fingers again. He loved this, loved it when they begged for him, loved turning inexperienced virgins into sluts for him to use whenever he pleased.

"Please fuck me Peter Pan!" Henry begged. He had no shame at this point, all he wad thinking about was that he wanted, no needed, something bigger inside him. Something like Peter's cock.

"That's what I like to hear," Pan grinned as he replaced his fingers with his cock in one smooth well-practiced move. Henry cried out when he was all the way in and Peter paused, he knew it must hurt and wanted this to be as enjoyable as possible so the boy would want more. He wanted to see the look on Baelfire's face when the man saw his only son begging for Peter and Felix's cocks, for any lost boy cock. Peter was going to ruin Henry Mills for anyone else if it was the last thing he did. "Tell me when I can move Henry, I don't want to hurt you."

"I-I think I'm ok now. C-can you go slow?" Henry asked.

"Of course, wouldn't want to damage our little savior would we Felix?" Peter grinned up at his second in command.

That was Felix's cue to kneel in front of Henry and bring his cock to the younger boys lips. "No," he chuckled. "We wouldn't want to damage our little savior."

Henry blushed at the words, he'd always wanted to be a hero, could him being the savior of magic really be true? He stared at Felix's cock nervously, how was he supposed to fit that in his mouth? "How...how do I...I...."

"You want to know how to suck my cock little savior?" Felix teased. Henry nodded wildly almost embarrassed by how eager he was. Did that make him a slut? "Just lick it at first, then take it into your mouth and suck at it-don't go to fast or you'll choke."

Henry slowly started licking Felix's cock making the older boy groan. "Is his mouth any good Felix?" 

"Oh god Peter it's glorious," Felix groaned. "He doesn't even have me in his mouth yet and I already want to fuck him into the ground." Henry blushed at the praise and started to take Felix into his mouth and sucked. "Fuck kid, you're a natural at this." Felix's hips strained to buck into Henry's mouth and he was sure it was only his experience that was keeping him from doing so. 

"That's it little savior," Peter crooned from behind Henry. "Your little ass is so tight around my cock. I bet you love this, your dripping." Peter had reached a hand around and was now stroking Henry's cock. 

"I'm going to come Peter-his mouth is so-ahhh!" Felix screamed as he came.

Henry choked on the cum that flooded his mouth and clenched around Peter as he gagged. "Fuck-Henry-" Peter stroked Henry's cock as they came together and collapsed on the ground. Panting Peter said, "Oh little savior, we're going to love you and you're certainly going to love us."

"Love?" Henry asked sleepily.

"Of course Henry, you're the truest believer and the savior of magic, all you have to do is stay here, with us, forever."

"Ok," Henry mumbled as he fell asleep. Every time he woke up it would be to one of the lost boys wanting to use him in pairs of twos until he'd gotten through the whole camp. They never cleaned him off, apparently he had to wait until every last one of them were satisfied. When they were finished they left him there as Pan had instructed them too and went to the next camp.

Peter and Felix stayed.

By the time Baelfire got there with the Dark One Henry was almost ready to wake up again. The horrified look on both mens faces made Peter Pan and his most loyal lost boy smirk.

"What's wrong gentlemen? You look sick," Peter grinned.

"What did you do to Henry?" Rumplestiltskin asked in shock.

"Come on Rumple, you had a wife right? And now Belle? I think you know what happened to him," Peter continued to smirk.

"He's a little boy!"

"Yes. And so was your son when we had him too. A good little slut-"

"Don't talk about my son that way!" Baelfire demanded a spear pointed towards Felix's throat.

"Oh but you should be proud Baelfire...your son's just like you...and he's a lost boy now," Peter grinned once more. This really was fun, the best game he'd ever played.

"This...this happened to you Bae?"

"It's the lost boy initiation Papa, it happens to every boy on the island.... I'll kill you for doing this to Henry!"

"I'd like to see you try," Peter smirked. 

The game had begun.

-/-/-/-/-/

I really had no idea where to end it so here you go.


End file.
